Writer's Block
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Just my way of relieving boredom. Also a way of motivating myself to do things I've been meaning to do for a while. Self-Insert, full of my OCs. SoKai because I can. Oneshot.


_**Gohan Roxas: **__Look at me, I made a really weird fic!_

_**All my OCs: **__YAY!_

**Writer's Block**

I lay back on my couch, fiddling with my PSP. I was playing Dissidia Duodecim, kicking Exdeath's butt with Cloud.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted as Cloud delivered a perfect Omnislash. Grinning, I turned off the PSP and went to the fridge. I scanned it briefly before grabbing a can of Pepsi and closing the door. As I closed it, however, a young man about my age was looking at me.

"GYAH!" I shouted in surprise as I realised: it was David Carter.

"Hello to you to," he said, grinning.

"But…but you…aren't you meant to be with the Doctor?"

"He can't be right now," a girl's voice said behind us. I wheeled around. It was Ruby Carter, clutching my 3DS.

"Uh…why not?"

"Because you haven't written any chapters for them!" shouted a voice from my computer room. I looked in and saw Sora on Tumblr.

"Dude, why are you on Tumblr on my computer?"

"Because I didn't bring mine, duh!"

I facepalmed.

"YES!" a man's voice shouted from the couch.

"GODDAMN IT!" another man yelled.

"What the hell's going on?" I demanded.

"Oh, that's just Luke and my dad. They've been fighting each other on Dissidia since we got here." Sora didn't even bother looking away from his blog.

"But…butbutbut…" I stammered. "Why are you here?"

"Because you haven't written anything for us in a while!" Luke shouted over his game. "Haha, eat Void energy, Squall!"

"Damn you!" Kazen roared.

"But, I only just made you up, Kazen!"

"I know that," Kazen replied. "I just had to bring Sora here." He laughed. "Oh, how I love you, Revolver Drive."

"Ow, that hurts," Luke complained.

"You only have Super Mario?" I heard Ruby say, disbelieving.

"I only just got the thing!"

"Anyhow," David cut to the chase, "we'd very much appreciate it if you'd write us some new chapters."

"And that crossover you promised!" Luke chimed in. There was a pause. "DAMMIT!"

Kazen laughed exultantly. "WINNER!"

"Look, David, the main reason I haven't written you anything for a long time is that I have exams coming up. Also, I have _way_ too many ideas floating through my head. Unfortunately, none of them are for your story."

"But…"

I sighed. "But I do know how I want to end your story, and as soon as I can think of a way to work it in, I'll start writing for you again."

"Thank you," David smiled, grabbing my 3DS out of his sister's hands, dragging her closer to him and holding out his arm. "Well, we'd better get back to the time travel. See ya!" He pushed a button on his Vortex Manipulator and, with a flash, the Carters were gone.

I stood there blankly for a while until I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned. It was Luke, and he held out my PSP.

"Thanks for letting me use it."

"I didn't have a choice in the matter!" I protested. I wheeled to put my PSP on the table and saw something I wasn't really expecting. Sora was off Tumblr. That at least was a relief.

He was, however, suddenly in the middle of a make-out session with Kairi, who had obviously only just appeared.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" I shouted at them. "Do you have to do that here?"

Kairi moved guiltily away from Sora and smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry."

Kazen laughed as he walked into the room. "I apologise for that. They get a little carried away."

"Really?" I deadpanned.

"Well, time for us to go too." Kazen gripped Sora and Kairi's shoulders. "Come on. You can both check Tumblr when we get back." They vanished in beams of light.

I chuckled nervously as they left.

"Hey," Luke said to me softly.

"What?" I said it flatly.

"Um. I was just…er…wondering…ah…if, er…"

"Spit it out!"

"?" He said it _really_ quickly, and he was blushing.

"Look…" I gripped his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "I don't _know_ yet. And I won't know until I start writing. And I can't start writing…"

"…until I leave," Luke finished for me.

I nodded.

"Right. Gotcha." He moved towards the door. "I'll let you get on with it then." He waved to me as he vanished.

I stood there, silent. "I must be losing it," I murmured, walking to the couch. I stopped, a thoughtful look on my face.

"I may be losing it…" I grinned. "…but my writer's block's finally gone!" I bolted to my computer. Time to get some work done.

_**Gohan Roxas: **__Hopefully, I never have to write a fic like this again._

_**Sora: **__But that was cool!_

_**Gohan Roxas: **__You're only saying that because I let you make out with Kairi in this._

_**Sora: **__*blushes*_

_**Kazen: **__*laughs* He's gotcha there, kid!_

_**Sora: **__Shut up, dad._


End file.
